


The Not-So-Subtle Art of Manipulation

by stillskies



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri needs to finish his book. Tatsuha wants to drool over Ryuichi. Something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Subtle Art of Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverspray](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silverspray).



> Originally posted 03-06-2007

Tatsuha is staring at the screen, eyes wide and mouth open. Eiri can see a small string of drool from the corner of his brother’s mouth and sighs. Loudly.

“Shh, Aniki,” Tatsuha reprimands, gesturing wildly. “Sakuma-san is on! He’s singing!”

Eiri rolls his eyes. “I apologize. I forgot that singers only sang on the full moon.”

His brother takes a second to turn and glare before returning his gaze to the screen. “Sakuma-san,” he sighs, and Eiri doesn’t bother trying to curb his instinct to kick him.

“OUCH!” Tatsuha cries. “What did you do that for?”

“You’re being an idiot,” Eiri replies, turning on his laptop. “If you want to act like a horny teenage girl, go to Mika’s.”

“You don’t understand,” Tatsuha sighs dramatically. “You wouldn’t understand my pure, selfless love for Sakuma-san, you womanizing beast.”

“Yup,” Eiri replies distractedly. There are fewer pages for him to finish than he thought. If Tatsuha left, he knew, he could make his deadline. “Oi, Tatsuha. Give me the phone.”

Tatsuha stares at him suspiciously before doing as he asks. He doesn’t look at the phone as he types in the number, instead rereading the last few pages to remind himself what was happening.

The phone rings once before a cheerful voice answers. “Seguchi.”

“Tohma,” Eiri responds.

“Eiri-san!” Tohma exclaims, and he suppresses a shudder. “To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?”

“Sakuma. Is he with you?” Best to be concise and to the point, he knows. Tohma had the tendency to go on and on when given the chance.

“Ryuichi? Yes, but what do you need Ryuichi for?” his brother-in-law asks.

Tatsuha is sitting disturbingly close to him now, and Eiri elbows him in the side. Tatsuha doesn’t move and Eiri grinds his teeth together.

“Thanks,” Eiri says and hangs up. He turns his head. “Sakuma is at Mika’s.”

Tatsuha is out the door before Eiri can blink.


End file.
